


Tales of the Soul

by Meowmeowmerida



Series: Soulmate Snippets [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hope you like, Multi, Soul mate fic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Well after I finish the first two chapters, You tell me what to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a large collection of soul mate vignettes. Each chapter pertains to a certain pairing, and there is snippets of life before, when, and after they find their respective soul mates. I hope you enjoy this, and please give me suggestions. This one is for the first words that your soul mate utters in you direction are tattooed on your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Soul

Secret Lovers

 

First Words said by Soulmate on your skin

 

Steve Rodgers/ Darcy Lewis

 

 

Darcy Lewis always loved her words. They were beautiful in old school cursive black as night and said.

 

Are you alright miss? Do you need help with that?

 

She loved the fact that her soulmate didn’t notice her body first. That he was courteous and called her miss, and offered to help her. She imagined them to be some dashing english gentlemen, or some southern boy with old-fashioned values. It kept her hopes up and kept her from giving in during her awkward teen years. When everyone just saw her as a pair of amazing boobs, or the only girl in the little farm town she was from to befriend the queer kid.

 

She appreciated that he cared more for a stranger’s safety than of their body.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

Steve Rodgers had never had a soul mark. When he was smaller he thought it didn’t matter ‘cause he would probably die before his 40th birthday, and that’s if he was lucky. When he was a super soldier he thought it was because he would die in battle. However, none of that happened but he woke up 70 years into the future. He didn’t realize it at first, but one day he saw it in the mirror.

 

** Wow you are a lot more attractive than I imagined. **

 

Steve blushed immediately at the compliment. He was a little taken aback by the blatant appreciation of his body, and he kept imagining lips with bright red lipstick smirking at him. He immediately knew by the scrawl  that it was feminine in nature. He was interested in this woman who had grown up in the future and was meant for him.

 

However he also was worried. He knew that he had a large target on his back despite HYDRA being gone. He was worried that someone might try to use her against him or that they might kill her so he won’t be a threat anymore. He also knew that his blood was valuable. If he had children then what would happen to them.

 

He decided that he had to tell her what was going on. He had to tell her that they couldn’t be together to keep her safe from any bad things that could happen to her because of him.

 

He kept to that plan but he didn’t meet her. First there were aliens, then HYDRA was still around, then Bucky was alive and missing, and the the whole Ultron fiasco. He almost forgot that he was going to find his soulmate. 

 

Then he began to hear about Darcy Lewis. He had heard of her before from Thor. She had apparently tased him when he was human and it had dropped him like a fly. She was also relatively brilliant, and had hacked him a new identity under the scrutiny of SHIELD. She was amazingly loyal to his girlfriend Jane despite the insanity she had to deal with including destructive robots, and dark elves. Also she even went back to school so that she could help out Thor and become a part of the Avengers’ Public Relations.

 

She quickly won points with the team, and none with the media. She kept them off their back, and everyone was grateful. They usually left her some type of food or gift card, too busy to do much else. The first one to meet her face to face was Sam. He said that she was funny, snarky, and apparently made amazing cookies. He brought the ones he managed to save in a Tupperware, and shared it with everyone. Natasha went to see her, and came back telling him that she was going to be teaching her self-defense. Steve knew she had made an impression. Rhodey met her after Natasha and he also liked her just like Sam, and Nat did. Then she met Vision who she watched children movies to introduce to more human culture. Then she practically adopted Wanda, and gave her some much needed encouragement.

 

Steve first met her in the hallway of all places.

 

She had three large and obviously heavy boxes, if her cursing was anything to go by, and she was angrily mutter to herself. So Steve immediately went to help her as per his old fashioned manners. However, he knew that women of this day and age did not like men thinking that they were inferior.

 

“Are you alright miss? Do you need help with that?” She froze before turning towards him slightly.

 

“Wow you are a lot more attractive than I imagined.” Steve froze and gawked at the woman, who was apparently his soulmate, and who had won over his team. “I still would like the help with these evil boxes.”

 

“Okay.” He followed her to an office where she dropped off the boxes. 

 

“We need to talk obviously.” Steve nodded. “Come on let’s go to the kitchen and eat some ice cream, whether this goes good or bad ice cream is always a good thing.”

 

“Alright, let’s go.” He was amazed by how cool and collected she was. Once they were in the kitchen Steve gets the high bowls and hands them to the voluptuous woman. She places them on the counter and takes out the ice cream to thaw so it it easier to scoop out. It’s some chocolate fudge ice cream that has a brand name of Ben and Jerry’s.

 

“So… Wanda told me about how you would tell your soulmate everything, and then try to avoid them to keep them safe. Which I did not like that you were going to do because that girl probably waited her whole life for you. However I could understand doing that with a normal civilian girl. However, as you probably know I am not that. I can understand that you would want them to stay safe. I’m not going to take that shit though. I’m pretty sure I’m not a normal girl. I haven’t been since Thor splashed down. So you can do what you wanted to do, but I am much more partial to having a relationship. If you want to try to have a relationship then I’m pretty sure we have enough resources to keep it hidden from everyone that could cause a problem for us.”

 

“So you’re suggesting a hidden relationship.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“From everyone?”

 

“Not the team and anyone that we implicitly trust and can help us keep it a secret.”

 

“Alright, I wasn’t exactly looking forward to doing that to my soulmate.”

 

“Well now you won’t have to.”

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

3 Years Later

 

Steve and Darcy were lounging on a couch in the living quarters for the supers. Darcy was laughing at her secret husband’s awe about her rounded stomach and the occasional kick or movement of the child. 

 

Their relationship had progressed very well, and after dating for two years they had married a year ago. Only the team had been invited as Darcy was estranged from her family, and they most likely would not have been able to keep her relationship secret.

 

Now she was 6 months pregnant with their first child. They had opted out of knowing the gender to surprise them. However something was about to happen that would be a challenge to them. 

 

Someone then came in and told Steve that Fury was looking for him. He was angry that his time with his wife and unborn child was interrupted. So by the time he arrived in Fury’s office he was not a happy camper. He had his arms crossed over his chest and had a glare angled at the SHIELD director.

 

“The army knows about you and your soul mate, and unborn child. They want to take it from you to become a weapon. I suggest you meet with them before they go any farther.”

 

“Yes sir, can I know who exactly knows about us?” Fury hands him a list of men with impressive backgrounds and titles. However Steven was going to tear them apart to keep his family safe.

 

He came back to the lounge and his wife picked up on that almost immediately. She was concerned immediately.

 

“Steve what’s wrong?”

 

“They know, the army knows about us and our baby.” Darcy immediately looks worried before snapping out of it.

 

“So what are you going to do about it?” 

 

“I’m going to blackmail them. I’m going to tear them apart. That’s what I’m going to do.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect any different.”

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

Steve stared at the men at the other side of the table. Most of them weren’t even an idea when he first fought his war. Now they were threatening his family that he had almost died to have eventually. He was not going to allow these brat to get away with anything.

 

Most of them were generals. One of which he recognizes as General Ross the man who is after Bruce. He was trying to glare them down slightly but those arrogant old bastards weren’t swayed a lot one of the weaker ones looked away. 

 

“Captain, it’s a surprise to see you.”

 

“I don’t really think it is considering you’re trying to take my unborn child right from my arms.”

 

“Captain we promise w-”

 

“Do not insult my intelligence colonel. I know exactly what you want from me and my soul mate. I have not been under the army’s control since 1945. I served my years and I do not intend to allow my child to be forced to serve for as many life times you think I should have done.”

 

“Captain this child will most likely have your strength-”

 

“Yes, and they will grow up surrounded by superheroes and people like them not army grunts. I refuse to allow any of this to go on, and if you do proceed I will release every dirty secret, every soldier’s name whom you sent to death for everyone to see.”

 

“Are you blackmailing us?”

 

“You seem to be under the impression that I am some noble idiot, let me enlighten you on who I truly am. I was in fights almost every single day. Most of it was petty and a lot of times I would almost give my mother a heart attack. I’ve lied on enlistment forms multiple times trying to get into the army back during the War. I’ve killed, I’ve fucked, and I’ve accidentally destroyed people’s livelihoods. I am not some romantic hero, and I will do whatever the fuck it takes to keep my family safe. Am I understood?” They look at him wide eyed. “Good, now if you don’t mind, I have to train people to save the world.”

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

The army left the little family alone after that. Of course there would be more children two more after their first little girl Sarah Rodgers. Then after her would be her younger brother Peter James Abraham Rodgers, or PJ Rodgers for short.  Then after that was followed with another little girl Natalie Jane Rodgers.

 

Sarah looked exactly like her mother only a little taller. She had super strength like her father, and took on the codename Amazon. PJ was the real surprise due to his mutant abilities that came in the form of energy shields and weapons that could help him with his super strength. He had taken on the code name Excalibur. Natalie was more content in becoming a doctor, but it she was threatened she would end you as she had been taught by Natasha.

 

When they died at the ages of 97 and 96 they were surrounded by family, and celebrated by the world.


End file.
